Gabriel Logan
'' ' ' Gabriel "Gabe" Logan is one of the main characters in the ''Syphon Filter'' Franchise and has been featured in all of the titles. He is a special operations field agent who is the former Director of the International Presidential Consulting Agency (IPCA) and former member of the black box predecessor Agency under Edward Benton's command. He was one of the individuals noted for stopping the Syphon Filter Conspiracy, and has had two more assignments since. When his agency was disbanded, he and Teresa Lipan started a group in a small building outside of US Government surveillance, with most previous Agency resources stashed there. Gabe has shown to be quite strong because of his build, as well as support his own weight hanging from dangerous heights. His impressive skills in combat are often noted by those around him, even his enemies who openly warn their allies about his abilities and declare that "eliminating him" is a top priority if they wish to succeed. It is likely that his single-handed victory over the Black Baton, an army of several thousand terrorists, that he is such a threat. Early Career Synopsis Acknowledged as one of the finest servicemen in his lifetime, Gabriel "Gabe" Logan stands at the top of the Agency in more than his titles of Director and Commander-in-Chief. Once a soldier in the US Army, he received several accolades throughout his years of enlistment, including a Silver Star, a Presidential Citation, and more. He has been in numerous military conflicts including incidents in Grenada, the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan, and the Gulf War, all while gaining allies he has trusted in today. The most important assignment of his early career was a posting in Afghanistan where he would meet his future partner of a decade, Lian Xing. She helped him smuggle weapons past Afghani rebels before her capture by Soviet forces, and during the time Gabe learned that the CIA agent he was guarding was an Agency operative. Edward Benton, the man in question, later recruited Logan and his Army commander Ellis into the same secret organization, pledging that it could help global security. Gabe would bring Teresa Lipan in from the ATF in the early nineties, and then he began a quiet relationship with another agent, Addison Hargrove. She became pregnant with his child and departed, but Gabe stayed and turned into an emotionless man who kept his thoughts internal except on files and journal entries. He eventually found Lian again and arranged her defection to the United States. Both were partners when they started pursuing the terrorist Erich Rhoemer, uncovering his connection to PharCom and the Syphon Filter conspiracy. Lian was infected by the virus, while Gabe learned his employers were also involved. The Agency made the two wanted terrorists, forcing them to work as rogues. With Teresa as backup he eliminated Lyle Stevens and his former associate Jason Chance, but Secretary of State Vincent Hadden put them on trial to cover his own ties to the conspiracy. Once the Syphon Filter crisis was averted, Logan took over as Agency director and rebuilt it as the IPCA, working directly for President Warren H. Pierce. He hand-picked his entire staff and fought against terrorism until the resurfacing of Syphon Filter as the Omega Strain. Gabe grew obsessed with uncovering the conspiracy leader, even risking the Agency and his career in the process. However, he identified Mihai Niculescu and disrupted his bank accounts belonging to criminal organizations. They murdered Niculescu in revenge, and Logan succeeded in bringing down the last of the conspirators when authorizing the assassination of Mara Aramov. Gabe would see Addison again on the Dark Mirror mission, and in doing so he learned about his daughter Blake. Red Section's leader Singularity took advantage of Gabe's emotions and his past by taunting him during a confrontation, but Logan pushed it aside and saw that Singularity was eliminated. Soon after, it would be Lian's past that resurfaced, and Gabe was forced to rethink her after discovering her marriage to Shen Rei. He nonetheless accepted her, and solved the X-Z-2 crisis before the Syrian terrorist Ghassan al-Bitar destroyed a dam. The constant battling was enough, and Logan announced his plans to retire to Lian upon his return to America. He hoped to see Addison and Blake again, but Lian's former instructor Trinidad had arrived at a gym he was entering and had shot Teresa and Lawrence Mujari. She attacked Lian, but fell in combat with Gabe. Unfortunately, Logan was shot as well, and was seen close to death with Lian beside him. Speculation as to his survival has been unconfirmed at the time. Official Dossiers Gabriel Logan is listed in every instruction manual with a dossier, however starting with ''Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain'', detailed information about his awards and service were excluded for a summarized paragraph. ''Syphon Filter''' ' The following information is taken from Page 22 of the Syphon Filter game manual. Gabriel Logan Covert Operative Sex: Male Age: 35 Birthplace: Camden, N.J. Nationality: American Height: 6'3" Weight: 185 pounds Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Background Recognized as the top operative in the Agency today. Agency Operative, 1993-current. U.S. Army, Special Operations 1987-1992. Gulf War, 1991. Presidential Citation, 1991. Silver Star, U.S. Army, awarded 1989. Commissioned as a 2nd Lieutenant in the U.S. Army, 1987. Training M.A. Degree, Biochemistry, Magna Cum Laude, Rockefeller Institute, awarded 1994. B.S. Degree, Biology and Chemistry, MIT, awarded 1987. U.S. Army Reserve Officers Training Corps (ROTC), MIT, 1983-1987.Syphon Filter Instruction Manual, Page 22. ''Syphon Filter 2'' The following information is taken from Page 32 of the Syphon Filter 2 game manual. Gabriel Logan Operative (Covert) Sex: Male Age: 36 Birthplace: Camden, NJ Nationality: American Height: 6 ft. 3 in. Weight: 185 lbs. Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Background The top Agency operative, now hunted by members of his own organization. Averted a disaster by destroying an ICBM targeted on Kazahkstan while pursuing those responsible for producing the Syphon Filter Virus. 1993-Present, Agency Operative. 1987-1992, U.S. Army Special Operations. 1991, Gulf War. 1991, Presidential Citation. 1989, Awarded Silver star. 1987, Commissioned 2nd Lieutenant, United States Army.Syphon Filter 2 Instruction Manual, Page 32 ''Syphon Filter 3'' The following information is taken from Page 31 of the Syphon Filter 3 game manual. Gabe Logan Gabe Logan - Covert Operative Sex: Male Age: 37 Birthplace: Camden, NJ Nationality: American Height: 6 ft. 3 in. Weight: 185 pounds Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Background Logan leads a handful of agents trying to stop the Syphon Filter virus. Formerly an operative for the ultra-secret Agency, Logan discovered his employers were deeply involved in development of the deadly virus and turned against them. Now he is under investigation as a rogue agent, traitor and enemy to his country. Present: Giving senate testimony. May be charged with traitorous acts. 1993-2000: Agency Operative 1987-1992: U.S. Army Special Operations 1991: Served in Gulf War 1991: Received Presidential Citation 1989: Awarded Silver Star 1987: Commissioned 2nd Lieutenant, United States ArmySyphon Filter 3 Instruction Manual, Page 31 ''Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain'' The following is taken from Page 32 of the Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain game manual. Gabe Logan Logan began his career as a 2nd Lieutenant in the United States Army. Shortly after the Persian Gulf War, he began a stint in Army Special Operations. This led to his joining the Agency as a Covert Operative. After uncovering a conspiracy involving the Syphon Filter virus, Logan was betrayed by allies of his own organiation. With the aid of his trusted friends, he was able to expose the conspiracy. Following the reorganization of the Agency, Logan was named Commander.Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Instruction Manual, Page 32 ''Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror'' The following is taken from Page 25 of the Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror game manual, for the PS2 version. Logan, Gabe Agency Head Gabe's incredible military career started in 1983 in Grenada, where as a young Lieutenant he risked his life to rescue a pinned down squad of GIs. Gabe quickly became a highly decorated Special Forces officer, and eventually was recruited into the highest ranks of the black box government operation known only as the Agency, where he worked cases all over the world. Gabe was instrumental in uncovering the early stages of the Syphon conspiracy, even risking his life to prove that his superiors were involved. Eventually Gabe was placed in command of a new Agency, reporting directly to the president. Gabe is honest and fair, but does not suffer fools. In this final Syphon Filter case, Gabe is pushed to the edge: he is obsessed with finding Mara, and the man she really works for, at any cost. Gabe is close to Lian Xing, his partner of many years, but something in his past prevents him from showing emotions easily. He never has much to say, letting his actions speak for him.Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Instruction Manual, Page 25 (PS2 version) Time in The Agency Gabe and Lian Xing had the orders to rescue their fellow agent Ellis in the depths of the jungle around Guacimo, Costa Rica, on the trail of Erich Rhoemer, an international German terrorist. Agent Ellis attempted to infiltrate Rhoemer's narcotics operation in Costa Rica, but was discovered and executed by ex-KGB agent Mara Aramov. Rhoemer then ordered Anton Girdeux, a French terrorist, to burn down the plantation to hide the evidence of their Syphon Filter research. By the time Gabe and Lian arrived to Ellis's corpse, the terrorists had already fled the scene and the plantation's were already burnt. Logan later secures samples of the plants, and destroys Rhoemer's helicopter; while Xing investigates what Rhoemer's group was growing. Logan pursues Rhoemer, ignoring Benton's order to regroup. Logan procures a jeep and trails Rhoemer to his C-130 Transport airplane. Logan manages to board the plane, shoots Rhoemer, who was wearing a highly-armored Kevlar suit, out the back of the cargo area, only for Rhoemer to parachute to safety and escape. Gabe and Lian investigate a mysterious viral outbreak in Khumba, Nepal, which leaves only a single survivor; a fact that Lian describes as impossible. Later Rhoemer and his terrorist group known as the Black Baton, have launched an assault on Washington, D.C. on Georgia Street. In response Gabe and a unit sent in to combat the terrorists and to provide demolition support, the U.S Army CBDC (Chemical Biohazard Defense Command). Gabe defeats Pavel Kravitch, Rhoemer's communications expert, which allows him to gain entry to the Washington Metro. Once inside, an explosive goes off leaving Gabe trapped underground. He pursues Aramov, catching her in the tunnels before heading to a nearby park to aid another Agency operative (and his team), Jenkins, who was at in the defusing of several viral bombs. Arriving at the Park, Benton (Now The Agency Assistant-Director) informs Gabe that Jenkins and his team have been wiped out by the terrorists and that Aramov has escaped custody. Making his way through the park, Gabe takes on and defeats Jorge Marcos, Rhoemer's trigger man and within the Freedom Memorial was the main viral bomb that Logan had been searching for, and Anton Girdeux, whom was wielding a flamethrower and owned bulletproof armor. After a brief fight, Logan managed to kill Girdeux by exploding the gas tanks on his back and dies a horribly and burning death. After examining the viral bomb, Agency Lab results show that Syphon Filter is a deadly next-generation biological weapon, capable of actually targeting specific ethnic groups while leaving others unharmed (similar to the Himalayas event that Logan and Xing attended earlier). The virus was so powerful that it can be programmed to target any species on the planet. The virus and the events led to the mysterious pharmaceutical mega-corporation PHARCOM and its CEO and founder, Jonathan Phagan. Logan attended the black tie gala at PHARCOM's new EXPO Center Museum. Behind the scenes, Phagan met with Aramov and Benton (whom was discovered by Logan as an Agency mole). Phagan refused to give Aramov the location of the labs containing Syphon Filter, and Phagan became a hostage of Aramov as Logan kills Benton. Logan made his way deeper into the EXPO Center. He managed to free Phagan from Aramov, but he escaped the scene. Aramov was taken in by the Agency, but eventually escaped their custody. Logan and Xing then goes on a reconnaissance and demolition mission to Rhoemer's secret base in Rozovka, Kazakhstan (the location given to them by Aramov). Logan succeeded in his mission by destroying the base, but Xing was taken captive by Rhoemer. During the mission, Logan kills Rhoemer's commander Vladislav Gabrek and destroys Rhoemer's attacking Kamov helicopter. It was destroyed in an explosion that Logan believed to have killed Rhoemer and Gabe's partern Lian as well. Logan headed back to the Agency base, where Thomas Markinson, the Agency Director, explains that the virus they were after was called Syphon Filter. Markinson explained the effects of the virus, and decides to send Logan to Rhoemer's stronghold in Uzhhorod, Ukraine, which was a Gothic cathedral of Western European design. Logan was ordered to inject the Syphon Filter test subjects with a vaccine, kill Rhoemer's scientists, and to find any other information. Logan managed to find Phagan, whom gives Logan the location of the Syphon Filter labs. Phagan later led Logan to Xing, whom was alive all along, but had the Syphon Filter virus inside of her. Lian explained that there is no vaccine. Logan and Xing escaped the stronghold, but Phagan was shot in the head by Aramov. Aramov willingly helped Logan and Xing and decided to take them to the PHARCOM warehouses in Altmaty, Kazakhstan. Logan then infiltrated the PHARCOM warehouses where Phagan's men was battling with Rhoemer's men. Lian later told Gabe that the vaccine was a lethal injection to silence the test subjects. Logan made his way to the missile silo within the warehouses where an armed missile that contained Syphon Filter sat. Markinson appeared and it is revealed that Rhoemer, Markinson and Phagan were in cahoots, but Markinson's plan was to steal the virus for the Agency, revealing the Agency's true colors. In addition, the vaccine that he gave Logan earlier was actually designed to kill the test subjects. Rhoemer then appeared and kills Markinson, stating that, "Markinson came here to stop it (the missile), but he was too late, as are you." Logan advanced into the silo, and destroys the missile in midair. He then has a fight with Rhoemer, where he manages to kills him with gas grenades, later the CBDC arrive to clean up the area and later Gabe and Lian resign from the Agency, now being hunted by their own organization. Personality and traits "You know what your problem is, Logan? You're reckless. You're a one-man-army who follows the rules when it suits you." -Cordell criticising Gabe "You're used to trusting women, aren't you Logan?" -Trinidad remarking on Gabe's weakness towards ladies "I don't give a damn 'bout Ivankov! I...want...NICULESCU!" -Gabe expressing his obsession for pursuing Niculescu Gabe has a special weakness for women. However, he is not a womaniser nor does he consider himself suave as other movie spies do (such as James Bond). Rather, he is pre-disposed to trusting people, particularly those of the opposite gender. This naivete has compromised IPCA operations and US national security on a number of occasions: Mara Aramov, Elsa Weissenger, Margaret Powers, Addison Hargrove and possibly more. Despite his weakness, Gabe is a lethal combatant, as seen in his kills from Black Baton and the Agency to Japanese gangsters and the Provisional IRA soldiers. He also seems to have a investigative knack and good hunch-work in The Omega Strain. Trivia * Gabe can be credited over several thousand kills, if not in the 10's of thousands. He was a lone operative during his mission in the first ''Syphon Filter'' and eliminated a majority of the Black Baton's forces alone. His combat ability is then demonstrated once more in the opening cinematic for ''Syphon Filter 2'' and Jason Chance inquires on just how many people Logan has killed to get here (their confrontation on the rooftop). **Due to this, he can be considered part of the trope of a "One-Man Army" as literally an army of terrorists, Agency operatives and other adversaries have met their end to Gabe's hands. **He can also be considered one of the most dangerous people to ever live, as his survival rate and kill count far surpass normal standards for a human being serving in either the military or otherwise. *Gabe is capable of surviving close-proximity explosions (story-wise), as seen in several encounters with Steven Archer who had his co-pilot use their Black Hawk to fire missile after missile at Gabe during various cutscenes, all of which he survives with barely a scratch (however, his equipment usually suffers after these encounters). *''Metal Gear Solid's Solid Snake mentions Gabe during the intro codec call for ''Snake vs. Monkey, a mini-game featured in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. When asked to go on the mission by Colonel Roy Campbell (to hunt down and capture Monkeys from the Ape Escape series), he suggests asking either "Sam or Gabe", referencing both Sam Fisher of the Splinter Cell series and as well as Gabe Logan, due to a comment on the "stealth genre" and who would do this mission if Snake wouldn't.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0kDVVg7vWY *in SF3's multiplayer, Gabe is prone to taunting his enemy: :: "Surrender yourself!" :: "What are you aiming at?!" :: "I'm too good for you!" :: "You wanna fight?!" :: "There is no hope for you!" :: "I'm Gabe Logan! You can't possibly win!" :: "Victory is mine!" :: "Gunplaying isn't your best sport, is it?" :: "Don't be a wuss!" :: "Maybe you should use 'target lock'!" (referring to auto-target system in the game) :: "Maybe you'll do better in SFO." (referring to the still-nascent at the time Syphon Filter Online) : "Thank you for playing. Have a nice death!" :: "How many times do I have to kill you?" Gallery References Category:Syphon Filter Category:Syphon Filter 2 Category:Syphon Filter 3 Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Syphon Filter Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters Category:Syphon Filter 3 Characters Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Characters Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Characters Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Characters